


Aziraphale's Indulgence

by lyllytas



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Chair Bondage, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyllytas/pseuds/lyllytas
Summary: NSFW Aziraphale helps Crowley slow down
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	Aziraphale's Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture of Crowley tied to his throne that I can't remember where I saw it, but it loosely inspired this

The Apocalypse didn’t happen...

The world didn't end...

And the two of them?

They go back to Crowley's flat after the Ritz. They have no reason to. Not anymore. Adam set the bookshop right after all was said and done.

But they're there, and they've barley closed the door behind them when they're reaching for each other.

Crowley kisses Aziraphale, or maybe he kisses Crowley. The demon makes desperate, needy noises as he deepens the kiss and his hands are moving everywhere.

Aziraphale cannot think...

Oh, how he wants this.

It's too _much._

Aziraphale breaks the kiss and pants out of habit. Crowley kisses down his throat, sucks on his neck. and Aziraphale _Can't_ _Think._

He pushes Crowley backwards across the room, the demon lets out an “Oof” as he falls back into his throne. It really should have fallen to the ground with the amount of force Aziraphale used, but the chair stayed upright.

Crowley makes an inquisitive noise. “Aziraphale?” He looks up, his shades askew. “What's wrong?”

Aziraphale moves closer to him. “You're going too fast again.”

Crowley face crumples. Those words are devastating to him.

Being touched is _overwhelming._ Aziraphale swallows, reaching out to take Crowley's glasses and set them aside. “Why don't I help you slow down?”

Crowley head snaps up, the yellow of his eyes growing wider. He swallows. “Yeah, yup, okay.” The words rush out, almost spilling out of his mouth, he's so eager for this. However Aziraphale needs it. It's _happening._

Aziraphale takes Crowley's wrists, moving them above his head and pinning them in place. “You'll do what I tell you do, won't you?”

“Anything.” Crowley eagerly nods his head. “Anything. I'll do anything you tell me to.”

“Leave them there.” He lets go of Crowley’s wrists and moves down. He takes that scarf of Crowley’s. “This won't do.” He puts it to the side and makes something stronger. He binds Crowley's wrists with smooth gold ropes. One to each spire. “That's better.” He moves his hands over the ropes. “You look so good in gold. Maybe I should truss you up. What a pretty picture you would make.”

“Oh, fuck me.” Crowley's head lolls back and Aziraphale slides his hand over Crowley's shirt , slowly unbuttoning it until his shirt hangs loose by his sides. His thin chest trembles and Aziraphale touches it, like he's wanted to do for so long. Crowley's chest is pale and freckled, dotted with thin red hair in the center.

“Would you like that?” Aziraphale teases. “Ah, that's not very slow of me.”

Crowley's hands twist on empty air when Aziraphale brings his tongue into the mix, licking thin wet stripes across his chest and lets his tongue tease one of Crowley's nipples.

“A-zirAH!” The rest of the name gets cut off when the angel finally closes his mouth over the bud and lavishes it with his tongue. Then he does it again with the other side. Then he trails his fingers along the sides of Crowley's ribs.

Crowley's hips hitch up, desperate for contact. His spine bends like rubber, trying to get closer.

“Don't make me tie your legs up too.”

Crowley makes another noise at that, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip.

“I see you do would enjoy that.” Aziraphale chuckles. “I want to touch you.” He says placatingly. “I want to do this the human way...” Aziraphale holds Crowley's side. “Some things are worth waiting for, dear.”

“6,000 years.” Crowley mutters petulantly. “I've been waiting... Trying not to...”

“You did.” Aziraphale kisses his stomach in apology. “You waited so patiently, and now that we're here,” He licks up Crowley’s chest. “Let me _savor_ it.”

Crowley whines as Aziraphale moves a hand down to work on the button of his jeans.

Aziraphale makes a surprised noise as he pulls the jeans down to reveal black silk panties.

Crowley flushes. “You'd prefer a cock, my jeans were so tight today, it's easier. I can change for you. Erg, sorry, you probably don't like pussy. I can change it! Whatever you want.” He babbles.

“Oh, you'll do nothing of the sort.” Aziraphale cups the demon's cheek. “I'm not attracted to parts. I like _you_ Crowley. You're perfect however you choose to be.” He kisses Crowley reassuringly as his fingers trace the outlines along the top of the panties

Aziraphale slowly removes the jeans, kissing the skin on each leg as he goes, and once he pulls the trousers off he then works his way back up. Crowley keeps shifting on the plush seat chair, trying to behave himself with the angel's glacial pace.

Aziraphale finally mouths at him through the material sheer of the panties.

Crowley sharply inhales and grabs hold of the edges of the chair he can reach.

He slides the panties down and off, revealing a glorious nest of red curls that his eyes rake over.

“Scoot forward for me, dear boy.”

Crowley does so as the angel slides in-between his knees. Crowley wants to touch, ground himself in Aziraphale's hair. But he can't. “Aziraphale.” Crowley gasps as the angel presses kisses, teasing licks and nibbles on his inner thighs. “Fuck.” He tries to still himself, let Aziraphale keep 'savoring' these teasing touches but it aches.

“You said you'd help me ssslow down.” Crowley hisses when his hips buck again. “Pleaassse.” He's trying so hard not to move, it's torture.

“I did.”

“Not making me slow enough.” Crowley whines. He wants to touch the angel.

“Of course.” Aziraphale thinks about the logistics some. He moves his hands over Crowley’s ankles, and rope appears, tying them to the feet of the chair. Then he moves up to the chairs arms. More rope comes from each side, and he winds it around Crowley's upper thighs. It's not a secure as it could be. But they haven't talked about this. He is just giving Crowley what he asks for.

Crowley finds it easier now that he's stuck, splayed open for Aziraphale. He wants to ask for more, wants to beg to bound more, forced to take everything, but he's worried that's too fast. He closes his eyes. Aziraphale's barely even started, and he's already so close.

His cunt is positively sopping by the time Aziraphale turns his full attention to it. He glances up at Crowley's face before he parts the folds and licks.

“Angel!” Crowley's eyes pop open.

“Delicious.” He pulls back to proclaim. Aziraphale's tongue laps at Crowley's clit, his fingers teasing.

“Angel, angel, please!” Crowley's hips twitch, but he can't move far.

Aziraphale pulls back to look at him “Please what? Unless you've got more specifics for me, I'm rather busy.”

Crowley's head falls back, his hands balling into fists. His legs try to clamp down sometimes, but Aziraphale's ropes hold him steady. He thinks about what it would be like if Aziraphale tied him up proper to the chair, gagged him and left him there with a vibrator. He lets out a little mewl at the thought. _Slow_ he reminds himself. _Go slow._

Aziraphale tastes Crowley, indulges himself. His tongue isn't like Crowley's. It can't do anything strange. But he does have thousands of years of practice. His tongue is quite good at this. And the sounds Crowley makes, they drive him wild. The way Crowley clenches when he comes, The way he cries and writhes on his tongue; Crowley is an instrument for Aziraphale to play. Crowley's noises drive him onward.

They must have stayed like that for hours. Crowley's voice getting less and less coherent the closer he got to cumming each time. Aziraphale has already worked the demon through three orgasms.

He licks and kisses Crowley's neck, nipples and thighs when Crowley is too sensitive, ravishing Crowley's body with adoration but always works his way back to that nub. Aziraphale's fingers side out of the demon and he rubs at Crowley with his slick.

“I don't know what you want.” Crowley keens when Aziraphale chases that taste again.

“Why, you're already giving it to me dear.”

Crowley whimpers when the angel pushes his limits. “Aziraphale! I can't, please. Too much.” He sobs.

Aziraphale wipes his chin with a pocket square. “Oh, my _dear_ , you look wrecked.”

Crowley's chair is covered, he's a mess. Aziraphale trails his fingers up, past Crowley's dress shirt and works the ropes. They fall down, and he massages the skin of Crowley's arms. He does the same with Crowley's legs and ankles, then he scoops up the demon and carries him into the bedroom.

“There, there dear.”

Crowley yanks him down into the bed with him. He's trembling.

“Such a splendid boy. Magnificent, really.” Aziraphale runs his fingers through Crowley's short hair.

“Should have expected you to be absolutely insatiable.” Crowley's fingers dig into the blanket he chuckles a little. “I'm the one who goes too fast?”

“I suppose I could have come at that better.” Aziraphale uses a minor miracle to sooth the marks from the ropes.

Crowley closes his eyes. He feels sleepy and warm. “I guess you're lucky, I like that sort of thing.” He feels his limbs fading away. “Like you most of all.” His form is changing with his exhaustion.

“Rest now dear boy. We'll talk when you wake up.” Aziraphale keeps touching him as his skin fades to scales.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing about these kind of parts, so I hope I did okay. My friend, this was another little bit I had sitting in my drafts, I'm trying to get it all clear.


End file.
